Pain
by nicolethecrazyone
Summary: Morgan and Reid have been taken hostage... One of them will not return the same. Slash R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! **

**So this is my new story, occured to me one sleepless night and just couldn't get it out my head! I hope you like it and please review take care lub ya guys! Ps) The new chapter of Double Edge Sword is up.**

***Morgan/Reid Fic it will get mature.**

-*****999999999999999999999999999*****777777777777777777777********

Morgan's POV

"Hotch were on our way, how fast can you get to the warehouse?" Reid speaking to the radio was barely register as Morgan flew past the heavy traffic.

'We'll get there in 20 minutes, fuck Rossi we'll need an escort' Hotch's cussing was rare in him but viewing the situation through his eyes, it would be pretty fucking bad.

The streets were all full with traffic and even with an escort it will take minutes for the rest of the team to catch up with Morgan and Reid. They were sent to look a warehouse only to be called ten minutes later telling that there were some gun shots heard. Now both agents were in there way to meet face to face with a sadistic and psychopath killer.

Morgan look at Reid, he was taking off his sweater vest and replacing it with a Kevlar vest, in the total change some part of his lower abdomen became visible to Morgan's eyes making him loose focus on the traffic.

'Dammit' he thought to himself, he had to focus it wouldn't help both of them if he was fantasizing about the genius seated next to him. Morgan always thought himself straight as an arrow, but that change months ago. He didn't know what cause the change; just that he felt something more for the young agent. At times he was mad about it, he didn't even date much more every time he dated someone his mind would compare the female to Reid.

The SUV took a sharp turn and that's when he realized that they were almost there, he had to stop spacing off if he wanted to protect Reid. He took a long breath and tried to clear his thought.

"You ok?"

"Yes just that the warehouse gives me the creeps." Morgan said the first thing in his mind.

"Now that, I don't believe, Morgan the bad ass of the FBI afraid of a warehouse?" Reid asked with raised eyebrows.

"We are all afraid of something, Pretty boy."

"I thought it was commitment." Reid said as he checked the cartridge of his Glock, it had taken Morgan months to convince the boy to change his revolver.

"I never said I was afraid of it, I just haven't found the right person." Morgan felt indignated, he wasn't afraid of commitment or was he? There was no time to ponder the idea because he put the SUV in park and Reid was already coming around to his side.

Morgan put the vest on and took his gun out. Reid was inspecting the place and Morgan could see no fear on his face and he mentally smiled. The pretty boy always hide his emotions well.

"The unsub is still inside, there are no signs of him leaving the area." Morgan nodded and both agents went to the front of the warehouse, the door was open and they both entered guns raised.

Morgan pointed to the left and Reid nodded heading off in that direction. Morgan's breath was harsh and coming in quick pants, his adrenaline was in its highest point. There was a sharp turn and he stop for a moment, before quickly reveling himself. Nothing…

Then the smell hit him, he slowly followed the putrid smell until he reached a large trunk with a quick movement he opened the lid and the smell intensified. When he took a look the only thing he wanted to do was gag. In the inside there were at least four of the ten victims the unsub had abducted.

'Reid I found something.' Morgan talk into his earpiece. When he didn't receive an answer, he tried again. 'Reid… Reid answer.' His eyes shut closed and fear ran cold inside his body. Without thinking twice, Morgan retraced his step and went to the left side of the building.

He couldn't find or see Reid and he was starting to panic if anything happen to him under his watch, he wouldn't live with himself. Actually if something happen at him at all, he wouldn't be able to survive. That was a fact one he hated it, but it was the truth nonetheless.

His mind stopped rambling when he saw a small amount of blood on the floor, he gulped and his eyes watered. Morgan took a corner and he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. There on the floor was Reid with his hands tied and blood on his forehead, rage filled Morgan the next second.

Spencer's eyes snap open and went huge as saucers. "Shhh you are going to be alright Pretty Boy."

"No Morgan run…"

Morgan felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and the next thing he knew he was on the floor. Before unconsciousness took him, he saw Reid yelling at him, Morgan tried to reassure him but the darkness over power him completely.

*****88888888888888888********8999999999999999999999999*****2333333

"There are not answering there phone." Prentiss said from the backseat.

"Then try again, they know to put there phones in vibrate rather than silent. I'm going to try Morgan's." Hotch's voice was unemotional, but his face showed the worry for his two agents. It was a mistake to have let them enter that warehouse without back up.

The phone clicked and he could hear a car being started in the background.

"I'm afraid the agents are resting this moment would you like to leave them a message?" The hard voice sent an involuntary shiver through Hotch's back.

"Where are my agents?"

"I told you resting now is this everything cause I'm getting bored."

"You will not get away with it."

"That's what you think, now have a nice day." Rossi was signaling to keep talking, and mouthed 'Garcia'.

"Are my agents ok?"

"If you are asking me if they are alive, they are but not for long. If you are asking if they are in pain, they are in a lot."

"So what are you going to do to them?"

"Haven't you seen the bodies I've let you? Well that's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to them."

"If you hurt them I'm going to kill you, you worthless piece of shit."

"I've heard worst threats agent, now have fun cleaning the mess in the warehouse and before you leave, I have a melody for you." Two gun shots were heard and then the line was cut off. The phone slipped of his hand and he looked up to see the same expression in Rossi's face, he clearly heard the shots.

"Did Garcia trace the call?"

"Disposable cellphone."

Hotch closed his eyes and prayed that his agents were still alive.

****9999%%%%%3333333333333333333333%%%%%%%%%44444444

**So do I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**I want to thank you so much for your great support and reviews. Those are the one that keep the story alive, so keep them up. I want to apologize for two things: for not updating sooner and for the grammatical errors. The first one was because I had three plays I was assigned to direct on the same week and I'm going crazy. And the latter is because I do these chapters at midnight to post them right away and some things escape, so I'm really sorry.**

**Lub ya guys and hope you enjoy the chapter. **

… **PAIN… PAIN…..PAIN….**

Morgan POV

_Tick. Tick. Tick. _

Dammit he forgot to turn off the faucet again. Morgan groaned as his head pounded just for a mere thought. His head felt like pure lead and if it wasn't bad enough his breaths were coming ragged and short. Morgan knew that he shouldn't be partying like that anymore he wasn't a teenager any longer. Groaning and muttering an oath, he sat up and opened his eyes…

Reality crash in front of him like a curve ball, he wasn't at home, he wasn't passing a hell of a hangover… He was taken hostage by a sadistic unsub that raped, tortured, mutilated and killed his victims, and Reid and him were next.

Realizing that he hadn't seen the kid at all, he looked around frantically and found the boy on the corner to the far right of him. He appeared pale and a bit bruised but other than that he seemed fine. Reid had his eyes closed and short puffs of air were leaving his mouth as the boy exhaled. Breath?

That's when Morgan noticed his surrounding, it was a large freezer filled with large meats. And now that he was fully awake he could feel the cold in its full blast. He exhaled slowly and his breath misted, Morgan just closed his eyes and prayed to God that his team would find them and soon.

Slowly testing his strength he kneeled, when Morgan felt no sprain or pain, he got up completely. As soon as he was on his feet Morgan rushed to were Reid was sprawled on the floor.

"Reid, wake up." He shake the boy slightly earning a groan from the boy on the floor.

"Reid don't make me kiss you awake." As soon as the words left his mouth Reid's eyes snapped open and looked slightly terrified. Is the thought of kissing him that horrifying? When Morgan could only think of ravishing the young boy's mouth, it had been pure power will that had stop Morgan from jumping Reid every time he saw the doctor's mouth pulled in a small smile or smirk.

"How are you feeling?" Morgan asked running his hand over Reid's body checking for any injuries, although he could even tell that he was lingering a bit.

"I'm fine, how about you? Rafael hit you pretty hard." Reid's hand touched lightly the back of his head and Morgan flinched at the pain the mere touch caused, although the only thing he wanted was to press his head back to Reid's hand.

"I'm fine just a bit of a headache. What happen after I went unconscious?" Morgan sat beside Reid on the floor, carefully resting his head o the wall.

"Well I kept trying to wake you up afraid of some concussion or blood stop, but you were out cold. Rafael blindfold me and took me to a large van, as the profile said the unsub would be using. I have no idea how he carried you but in a moment you were tossed next to me." Reid tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, and that's when Morgan noticed the bruises on Spencer's wrist.

"Did he touch you?" Morgan's anger was escalating every fucking second, if Rafael had done something to his boy genius Morgan would make sure the bastard never saw daylight again.

"What?"

"Did Rafael touch you?"

"No why do you ask?" Morgan looked expectantly at Reid's wrist. "Oh you mean the bruise that was for trying to escape, the ropes were too tight."

"Reid, is it me or is it getting colder as we speak?"

"Technically is the same temperature in the room, but we are speaking and letting out energy and warmth, replacing it by cold air."

"You never loose your intellect do you?" Reid gave a small smile at the joke, and Morgan's heart broke at seeing the kid scared. He wanted to hug him and comfort him, but he was sure Reid would never talk to him again.

Half an hour into the silence, Morgan could actually feel Reid shivering and his own teeth were beginning to shatter.

"Re- Re- Reid are you su-sure about the quite technique?" Reid just nodded.

He was trying to come with an idea to keep them both warm and that's when it occurred to him, sharing body temperature. But how would Reid react in having all his body against Morgan's?

He didn't mind a bit, but Morgan was worried as how his own body would react to having the kids back press against his front. He gulped loudly Morgan wanted it really bad but it could have dear consequences.

Reid shivered visibly and his lips were starting to looked blue. That decided it…

Morgan took of his jacket, which the unsub somehow forgot to remove, and placed it around Reid's chest. "Morg-g-gan wh-what are you doing?" Reid asked trying to shrug of the jacket.

"Shut up and do what I say." Morgan rushed out the words as a shiver took place.

"Move forward." As soon as Reid did what he was told, Morgan took the position against the wall and without thinking took the kid's shoulder and pushed him against his chest. Reid stiffened but soon he got the idea, and didn't even comment about it. Morgan hopes rose but he quickly quenched them, there was no way Reid could actually feel that way about him.

Morgan didn't know if he was feeling warmer because of Reid's body heat or his own body preparing for other things… taking a bit of precaution he shifted his thigh away from Spencer's ass.

"Its feeling a bit warmer never thought about this."

"Even normal people can have their moments of intelligence."

"You are far from normal Derek." Reid's voice calling his real name was pure pleasure and Morgan shivered and not from cold.

"How so?" Spencer's hair was tickling his chin every time he talked.

"You are one of the best profiler in the world, Derek and you call yourself normal?"

"You are better than me, Spencer and you know it. I'm only the muscle of the team."

"That is not true, you are a charming, humble man that put others happiness above yours." Had Reid just call him charming?

"I'm not the only one that is charming." Morgan voice was so low that even he had problem hearing it, but Reid understand him perfectly 'cause he raised his head and looked up to him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I…"

The door slammed in that moment and Rafael step inside the room with and evil grin on his face. Before the agents could react Rafael had Spencer in front of him with a knife on Reid's throat daring Morgan to take a step closer.

The muscle on Rafael's arm were straining from stopping the slash, he surely wanted to give. His face changed for a moment and then a big smile appeared on his face, the muscles of the arm relaxed as he moved it across Reid's neck…

…PAIN…..PAIN…PAIN…

"There are no sign of your agents, I'm sorry agent Hotchner." The main detective of the case told Hotch as they came within reach distance of the scene.

"We heard two shots, is there any blood indicating any of my agents were shot?"

"I'm afraid there is; right now it's been taken to the lab for further examination. I'm really sorry." With that the detective left the unit chief alone.

"Don't worry we are going to find them." Rossi said with a hand to Aaron's shoulder.

"I know we are, but the thing is, are we going to find them alive or dead?"

…..PAIN…PAIN…..PAIN….

**Sorry for the late update. Hope you like the chapter. Please let me know and by the way I hope I didn't commit any grammatical errors. Please review you don't know how happy they make me. =] **


	3. Chapter 3  Contest

**Hello Chikos**

**I've been really happy of the outcome of chapter two, I was kind of afraid you wouldn't like it. This chapter is kind of weird but I hope you enjoy it. I did expect more reviews; the latter is what fuels my imagination beyond boundaries. A thousand times sorry for not updating sooner but this week has been busy as hell. **

ENJOY

…PAIN…..PAIN…..PAIN….

Morgan POV

_His face changed for a moment and then a big smile appeared on his face, the muscles of the arm relaxed as he moved it across Reid's neck…_

Morgan saw the knife graced Reid's neck and his eyes closed, tears spilling freely. Then Morgan ears caught a slight whimpered and a sick laughter.

"You actually thought I was going to spare his life by killing him. Then the FBI doesn't know shit about me, and I thought you profilers were good." Rafael was still gripping Reid by the hair and Spencer's eyes were open wide and his breaths were ragged. There was a slight cut where his neck adjoin the rest of his body, Rafael had fooled both of them and this small event was just the start of it.

"Rafael the rest of our team is going to catch you and when they do I personally will kill you." Morgan's voice was quivering from the cold and his head felt about to explode. The hit to the head rendered him mostly useless.

"I'm tired of your threats agent. Now I came here for an offer want to hear it?"

Both Morgan and Reid remained silent waiting to hear what the man had to say.

"You guys are so boring sometimes, but keeping on track… I'm going to leave for a few hours and since I'm a kind person I will leave you a warm blanket so you can keep a bit warm." Morgan knew that he wouldn't give something willingly without an exchange.

"What's the deal?"

"Now agent we're getting to know each other. Let me see, what could I possibly want from you guys right now? I know a kiss from agent Reid will do it." To emphasize his part of the deal he ran his hand through Reid's hair and down his back resting it on his hip, Reid just tried to keep still as the disgusting hand graced his body.

"No way in hell, we would freeze to death better." Morgan anger was boiling and he ignored the pounding of his head.

"You know Morgan you could die faster with that wound you have in your head. Then Reid would stay all alone…" Morgan was about to answer when Reid interrupt him.

"How do I know you are going to keep the part of the deal?" Reid's voice was strong but lazed with fear.

"I am an honest man."

"Reid you don't have to do it." Morgan voice was full of despair. Reid's eyes were full of disgust and sadness but he gave Morgan a small smile.

"Ok but first give Morgan the blanket."

"Now that's a good boy." He threw a bag in Morgan's direction but he ignored it. The only thing he could see was Rafael pulling Reid by the waist and putting them nose to nose.

"Reid don't do this." Morgan couldn't do anything; he couldn't fight Rafael nor distract him so Reid could escape because he still held the knife close to Reid's body.

Rafael just smirked and lowered his mouth touching lightly the younger man's lips. Instantly Reid body froze, but that didn't hold back Rafael's kiss.

"If you want to keep the deal, you have to kiss me back." Rafael accentuated each word with a kiss. With that said Spencer went into action lazing his arms around Rafael's waist and opened his lips kissing the son of a bitch back. Morgan's jealousy mixed with his anger made a nuclear bomb about to detonate. He knew it was irrational but he couldn't stop his emotional out lash.

The hand that wasn't aiming the knife into Reid's abdomen was gripping Spencer's hip in a bruising grip.

As soon as it started it ended, and he patted Reid's face rather harshly.

"You're learning, I can't wait for our next meeting." Before letting go of Reid, he whispered something in the kid's ear which Morgan couldn't catch.

Rafael raised his knee and hit Reid in the stomach hard. Reid fell on all fours gasping for air; Rafael just turned around laughing and then walked out the door sealing it.

Ignoring his protesting injury he ran up to Reid.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Those were the only two words that came from Reid's mouth.

"You don't have to be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Morgan I knew Rafael wants his victims to be submissive and still I did it. I showed him that he could dominate me and there's no going back."

"But you did it to save my unworthy life."

"Your life is as equal as mine, and I couldn't stand loosing you."

"Reid I…" But Reid just shook his head and wiped at his lips hard.

"Morgan lets see what I can do to that big fat head of yours." Morgan was surprised at the sudden change of mood and words of Reid.

Reid not seeing if Morgan had listen walk up to the bag and opened it. He took the blanket out and inspected it. Morgan could see that it was shredded in a few parts but it would do a bit of use. Derek just crawled were Reid was and sat in front of the kid, reversing the position they had in the beginning.

Once there he could feel Reid's hand probing and inspecting the wound he felt in the lower back of his head.

"How bad is it?"

"It clotted and that is a good sign."

"The bad sign?"

"It's getting frozen and the cold is passing through the wound which I bet its giving you a heck of a headache. And the thing is that if you don't keep it warm, the brain will stop functioning and sending the signal to the other part of your body." Reid finished with a large gulp of air and then covered both of them with the blanket. Slowly he pulled back Morgan's head until it was resting on his shoulder.

"I won't leave you alone Pretty Boy."

"I know, just don't do anything reckless one bad movement or hit and you can get killed. Rafael knew he had to incapacitate the strongest of us so he could control both of us."

"It seems then that it was my fault all along."

"No it wasn't Morgan you couldn't have known all of this would happen to us. You know it's a bit selfish of my part but I'm glad you are here with me."

"As am I…"

Silence fell thick between them, both wanting badly to tell the other their feelings but afraid it would ruin their friendship. Both thought that the words said since their captivity had been meant as reassuring instead of love and desire.

Derek and Spencer waited for what was to come and they both promise themselves that they wouldn't break, if only they knew…

….PAIN…PAIN….PAIN….

Hotch POV

The analysis had come from the lab and there had been three different bloods one of them belonging to Morgan. His despair was growing by the minute. God only knows what Rafael had done already to his agents. Again he had failed them.

"Hotch they found two victims floating on the river east of here, about 15 miles." His heart stop as he heard Rossi's voice from the doorframe.

"Please tell me they aren't Morgan and Reid?"

"I… It's… There is a male and a female… The male is thin and white, they are waiting for us to identify if it's Reid." Rossi voice was completely devoid of any emotion. Hotch's tears fell unwillingly. He recovered rapidly and faced the older agent.

"Get Prentiss and wait for me in the SUV." Rossi nodded and left.

Hotch just prayed it wasn't Reid…

…PAIN…..PAIN….PAIN…

**Please guys don't kill me for the ending…**

**R & R**

************CONTEST ************

**I want your help to choose what other pair in the story you want to see. All the previous characters of Criminal Minds are available excluding of course Morgan and Reid. It can be Hotch, Prentiss, Rossi, Gideon, Elle, Garcia, Strauss, JJ, the British guy that name I always forget and well any other pair you want to read about together. **

**When you review the story just leave the names of the two characters you want to see together AND a Quote for the next chapter. The quote that best goes with the chapter gets a one shot of Morgan and Reid of their liking. The person that wins tells the plot he/she wants, rating and end of story and I'll have it in a few days. Please participate! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Guys!**

**First I want to thank EVERY one of you fantastic readers that participated in the contest. The winner is, knp10, she picked a really good quote that gathers all the emotions of the chapter. But since it was a close call for the other pairing I'm going to live it another chapter so you can COMPETE AGAIN. Besides that I hope you love, the new writing and enjoy it as well. If you have any doubts of the story until now you can pm me and I'll gladly answer it. **

**PS) My goal for Chapter 4 is to have 45 reviews. **

**LUB ya and ENJOY!**

********************PAIN*********************PAIN*********************

Morgan's POV

_"God didn't promise days without pain, laughter without sorrow, sun without rain, but He did promise strength for the day, comfort for the tears, and light for the way,"_

Derek had tried to sleep for the past hours but being near Reid and not being able to touch him was pure torture. The kiss was replaying again and again in his head, and it was driving Morgan crazy. The way those lips had moved and how he had responded to the psychopath created a mixed of anger and jealousy in him. Morgan wondered were did the young genius learned to kiss like that…

Reid groaned and mumbled something in his sleep, making his chest rumble and the vibration hit Morgan's head located on the kid's shoulder. Since they had adapted the position his head had gradually loosed some of its pain and heaviness, making it better to move around and analyze.

Mindlessly Morgan started rubbing lazy circles across Reid's leg, after just a few minutes of the action Reid shifted causing something to brush against Morgan's buttocks, he froze. Reid couldn't possibly be…

But before he could prove his suspicion the door opened showing Rafael with two heavy chairs. Morgan froze but didn't try to move, it would be of no use. Rafael walked up to them and grabbed Morgan roughly, in an instant cold iced up his muscles in place. Morgan was dragged into one of the chairs and handcuff in the back hard, the same actions were repeated with Reid.

Rafael looked at Morgan once and then slapped Reid hard. The kid, that hadn't woken up from being man-handle, jerk into awareness in less than a second. His eyes were wide and an angry red mark was beginning to show on his left cheek. Morgan's anger raised another notch and he barely held back a string of curses. Rafael then walked up to him and slapped him too. Everything went black for a moment but he recovered and when he did Rafael was standing in front of him with a huge smirk on his face.

"Rafael his hurt, please don't hit him take your anger on me." Reid's voice was determined and strong.

"Pretty Boy don't do that, were in this together."

"That's what you guys think. Besides Morgan here needed a matching tattoo on his face." The lunatic when to stand behind Reid and took out a knife from his back pocket. "You said something about being together right? Well you are completely wrong Morgan, you see darling one of you guys will break first and when that happens the other will be killed. Now do you understand?"

The two agents held their heads high and kept their lips shut. He slashed Spencer's cheek forming a thin line of blood. "Now I asked you a question what was it?"

"Yes" The answer was uttered by both, afraid to bring harm to the other.

"Now that's better, where do I start? There are so many things I want to try." Then as if making an important decision he went to the discarded bag near the door. Rafael grabbed a thin wire and a small pipe from the bag, bringing them towards Reid.

"Now Reid to grant you earliest request." Slowly never taking his eyes off Morgan, Rafael circled the boy's neck with the wire. He threw Morgan a wink and pulled hard the ends of the wire. Reid made a choking sound and tried to struggle. His eyes rolled back and he was shuddering, with that Rafael stopped.

"Wake up sunshine" Reid was back in reality after a few moments. Then the sick bastard did it again and again until there were black bruises on Reid's neck.

"Stop, please, don't do that to him." Morgan begged just being able to watch and do nothing. The love of his life was being tortured and he couldn't do shit. Every time Reid came back their eyes would connect and a reassuring smile was plastered across the delectable lips. For the thousandth time he swore he would kill the motherfucker.

"As you wish..." He threw the wire behind his back and picked up the pipe. Morgan didn't know which was worst.

"How old are you?" Reid remained silent, not even glancing at Rafael.

"Do we always have to do this the hard way." Without waiting for a response the pipe came into contact with Reid's ribs.

"30" Reid gasped his voice sounding horse because of the strangulation.

"Nice, perfect age, not too young neither too old. Now let's start… One… Two…" With each number Rafael said, a blow was redirected to a part of Reid's body. By the twentieth hit Morgan exploded, he couldn't stand the sight of Reid being beaten before his eyes.

Morgan knew that the kid had to have a few ribs fractured and his leg's muscles looked to be deeply sore.

"Stop it, stop it now! Do whatever you want with me, but leave the kid alone!" Rafael stop for a moment, then started hitting Reid again.

"STOP IT!" Rafael grinned and this time gave his full attention to Morgan.

"What are you willing to do?"

"Whatever you want, but please stop the torture with the kid." Morgan's eyes were filled with unshed tears as he looked at the other agent. There were bruising marring almost every visible inch of his body. Their eyes collided again and a mix of raw emotion was visible in both of them.

Rafael walked up to Morgan and sat on his lap, his knees caging Morgan's legs. Slowly the bastard rolled his hips, while bile rose on Derek's throat.

"Anything?" He rolled his hips again, his erection rubbing against Morgan's stomach. The sadistic motherfucker was getting pleasure from Reid's torture. Morgan was about to wrench…

He would do anything for Reid even this, this that reminded him of his past. Memories long forgotten resurged the surface of his mind, unwillingly. It seemed that he would never be good enough for Reid.

"Please don't do that to him Rafael, please." Reid's voice was barely audible and he was in the verge of tears. The look shared between the agents was enough to confirm the doubts about what they felt for each other.

"It's too late for that." The words were said before Rafael mouth covered Morgan's…

*****************PAIN********************************PAIN************

**R&R Thank you for Reading!**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^CONTEST AGAIN^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Those who participated in the last one can participate again. The rules are the same! And the quotes can be any existing one. Another one shot will be giving to the best adequate quote. PLEASE tell the pairing you want for the story, excluding Reid and Morgan. **

_**I want your help to choose what other pair in the story you want to see. All the**__**previous characters of Criminal Minds are available excluding of course Morgan and Reid. It can be Hotch, Prentiss, Rossi, Gideon, Elle, Garcia, Strauss, JJ, the British guy that name I always forget and well any other pair you want to read about together. **_

_**When you review the story just leave the names of the two characters you want to see together AND a Quote for the next chapter. The quote that best goes with the chapter gets a one shot of Morgan and Reid of their liking. The person that wins tells the plot he/she wants, rating and end of story and I'll have it in a few days. Please participate! **_

****Ideas for the one shot? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys **

**I want to thank you so much for the reviews and for being patient with me. It's been a HARD week for me between play's, choreographing dances and teaching them I haven't had time to sleep well. Don't worry the story wont end yet, there still a few chapters left in it. The winner of the quote is boothandboneslove. Thank you again for all of those who participated and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_**PS) If you want you can add me in twitter, its twitter(dot)com/nikkydarkness**_

************************PAIN*******************PAIN*******************

"_Violence is the last refuge of the incompetent."- Unknown_

Hotch's POV

Hotch had so much tension that it was a miracle he hadn't had a heart attack. The team had arrived a few hours ago from the last crime scene and as per usual with this UnSub they had found no trace evidence. The only thing different from the other scenes was that one of the victims, none of which were his agents, had a paper stuck in one of the wounds.

_Dear Hotchner:_

_I must say you train your agents exceedingly good. I'm utterly surprised that the lanky kid has- had?- so much in him. Now stop wasting your time Agent, we both know you won't find them alive so take a breath and wait until the corpses are found. Please thank the FBI for me, they choose such delicious meat… _

Aaron just wanted to rip the paper to shreds but it was evidence so he had to have self control. He lay back in the bed wishing he could return to the station but knowing it was useless. He wasn't thinking straight, and needed some few hours of rest, if it came. Suddenly the door to his hotel room opened, he didn't even glanced knowing who was before she sat down next to him.

"How are you holding?" Her strong yet velvety voice caressed his tensed body.

"I don't know… For the first time, I think I can't do my job correctly."

"Don't ever say that, your one of the strongest man I know." She said as her hands unbuttoned his shirt.

"That's not quite true."

She gave him a hard smack on his now bare chest. "Don't say such things. You are the strongest man I know and that's final." With that said she climbed on his chest and stared adoringly at his face. Her lips met his on a reassuring kiss.

"Prentiss…" Aaron moaned softly, tension already loosening on his body.

"Shhhh… Let's go get a bath and then we'll go find our family." She smiled at him and gave Hotch a small peck on the lips.

***************PAIN*****************PAIN**********************

Morgan's POV

The only thing Morgan could think was how cruel fate is. All the suppressed memories of Carl Buford came back like a tidal wave and now the story was repeating again with another man twice as sick. He tried to think of other things but he couldn't ignore the roaming hands on his body. Rafael's tongue persistently tried to enter his mouth but yet again he hold his ground.

"Open." Morgan shook his head; he wasn't going to give in so easily.

Rafael grip him tight through his pants and Morgan couldn't help the gasp of pain that passed through his lips, taking advantage of that Rafael lowered his mouth again now with the entrance he wanted.

"Rafael stop it." Reid's voice sounded far away.

The man on top of him ignored Reid's request, instead the hand that was hovering above his crotch move to open the button of his jeans. Morgan' body froze as the zipper was undone; he closed his eyes tightly not wanting to see what would happen next.

"Meliorare dimittimus eum aut ego pol te occidere." Reid's voice was so low and deadly that Rafael stop his ministrations and looked with slightly widen eyes at Reid.

"Dies illa, numquam. You don't have the balls to do it. Now if you speak again I'll make sure that Morgan remembers me for quite a while." Reid closed his mouth and glared at the man.

Rafael nipped his jaw and moved lower, his hands were playing with Morgan's boxer and where about to lower them when a loud noise broke the tense silence.

"Why do I always get interrupted in the exciting parts? But don't worry we'll finish this later." Rafael winked at Morgan. Then he got up and straighten his clothes as he made his way to Reid's side. Rafael took a handful of hair and pulled harshly. They stared at each other not saying a word until a wicked grin appeared on Rafael's lips, he un-cuffed Reid and slapped him.

"One movement agent and I'll kill your friend." The same process was repeated with him. "Now be good and behave while I'm not here ok."

Rafael left without a backward glance and Derek released a breath he didn't know he was holding. A moment passed in silence and neither man knew what to do or say, Morgan slowly looked up at Reid's bruised face and pain filled his chest. Then the reality of the situation kicked in. He got up and fixed his jeans never allowing eye contact with the man. He felt disgusted and foul.

"Derek…"

"That noise can help us figure out were we are." Morgan interjected before Reid could ask.

"Derek are…" Spencer was again interrupted by the black male.

"It sounded like an alarm…" This time he was the one interrupted.

"Morgan are you ok?"

He refused to answer and gave his back to the kid. Morgan walked to the far corner of the small place. Small hesitant steps could be heard and then a warm hand was on his shoulders.

"Morgan please answer my question." Spencer was enveloped by silence only. Warm fingers wrapped against his chin and softly made his face turned. Concerned eyes met his.

"I think so. I'll be lying if I say it didn't affect me…" Spencer nodded and gave a step backwards winced and swayed almost falling to the floor if Derek hadn't caught him by the waist.

"Sorry my leg is deeply bruised and hurts when I put weight on it."

"Come lets get some rest we need it." Morgan half carried Reid toward the spot they had been an hour ago. Morgan slid to the floor and grabbed Spencer's hand pulling him to his chest.

Reis sat but with great difficulty his breaths were harsh and uneven.

"I think I have a few ribs fracture."

"Let me see."

"I don't think that's the best idea…"

"Spencer let me see." Without waiting permission of the kid Morgan pulled up his shirt. What he saw made him gagged, Spencer chest was marred with bruises and angry red marks. He slowly traced one of the purple spots, Morgan thought he heard Reid gasped but he didn't stop his hand from moving south.

Morgan was in a sort of trance as he traced Reid's abdomen, a few marks could be noticed but not as prominent as the others. He couldn't believe what he was seeing Reid was toned not like him but hard muscles could be noted faintly. He had so many questions for him but his open mouth couldn't produce one.

"De-e-rek?" Reid's stuttering voice snapped him from his trance.

"I'm sorry… I …" Morgan shut his mouth not knowing what to say and drew Reid's shirt down. Another silence stretched around them, this one lasting a few minutes.

"Why you did it?"

"Why I did what?" He asked brushing Reid's hair from his face.

"Why did you put yourself in danger because of me?" Morgan slightly tensed refusing to answer, again being the stubborn man he was.

Reid turned and looked him in the eyes. "Why did you do it?"

Morgan's resolve crumble under the innocence of the man in front of him. He wanted to tell him the love he felt, wanted to tell him how much he desired to give in to his urges but once the words were ready to come out they were held by his insecurities.

"Derek…" So softly was uttered that Morgan thought he had imagined the sound.

"I… I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." Morgan said looking down at the gray floor.

"Me neither." Reid grabbed his chin again and made him do eye contact with him. "The end of the road is near and we both know it. The chances of getting out alive are slim… and I don't want to die without doing something."

"Don't talk like that, you know…" Morgan's next words were never utter as Reid's mouth touched his.

He wrapped his arms lightly around the kids frame and deepened the kiss; he would make sense of what the kiss meant later.

*********************PAIN***************************PAIN*************

**Hey Hope you like it guys! Did my best with grammatical errors but didn't have time to check them. **

**Please review and let me know if you want the story to continue hugs and kisses.**

****Goal for this chapter 63 reviews**

**Meliorare dimittimus eum aut ego pol te occidere- **(You better leave him alone or I swear I'll kill you)

**Dies illa, numquam-** (That day will never come)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!

I'm REALLY sorry for not updating sooner these pasts month has been hell to me. I haven't had time to sit and write a chapter that worthy of you guys. **Boothandboneslove I haven't forgotten your One-Shot. **I'm really sorry, but the good news is that the new chapter is up!

Enjoy!

******************PAIN***************PAIN*********************

Hotch's POV

It had been two days, two fucking days since his agents had been taking hostage. He was spent and sincerely he didn't know how much he could take. Having no lead whatsoever, didn't help his cause. He heard the door to the room opened and silently closed by the intruder, but Hotch made no move to look at the new person in the room.

"You better be taking a break because if this is how you are looking for my Boy Wonder and Chocolate Man I'll personally kill you and then cut you into pieces and then burn you." Hotch turned around to see a tear face Garcia. He went up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"I don't why you went flying without my permission or left Quantico without notifying me first, but I don't care, I just want to find them." Hotch said as he made space in the conference room so Garcia could set up.

"So, anything new?"

"Nothing, we are running worst than blind here. The warehouse were we found the victims was abandoned and the river where the unsub threw his other victims is miles before any form of civilization. And not having Reid here to make the geographic profile its not helping at all."

"What do we know about the Unsub?" Garcia asked as she booted her laptop, trying to control her tears.

"He's precise, organized, middle twenties to late thirties, strong built and he's having a mental breakdown."

"That's it?" Garcia looked at him with a confused expression.

"I told you we had practically nothing."

"Can't you throw a press conference saying that you are leading the investigation to another state?"

"You truly are a goddess." Hotch went to gather what was left of the team, to explain Garcia's idea. Both of them truly hope this would work out because they knew time wasn't on their side.

**************PAIN*****************PAIN********************PAIN

Morgan's POV

As Morgan deepen the kiss, his resolve to at least save the Kid intensified. Reid was all he wanted in a partner to spend the rest of his days together. He was absolutely beautiful inside and out. Reid made him want to be better, forget his past and look into the future.

Morgan was struggling to keep himself in check, not wanting to scare or hurt him more than he already was. But the Kid wasn't making it easy with the small sounds and soothing touches.

Seriously were did Reid learn to kiss like that; Morgan had lost his senses ten seconds into the kiss. Morgan swiped his tongue across Reid's lip and the Kid shyly opened his mouth. The kiss escalated another notch and Morgan without breaking the connection position himself on the floor and dragged Reid flushed against his chest where he hissed in discomfort.

"Are you all right?" asked Morgan as he controlled the urge to drag that lush mouth against his.

"Yes. Is that my leg is in an awkward position." He looked down at Morgan and smiled shyly. His stomach did a flip and his heart grew painful with emotion. Ignoring the latter, he just smiled back and ran his hands down Reid's body until resting on a leg, which was trapped between his.

"Well I can fix that…" He said before gently picking up the leg and moving it so Reid was straddling one of his thighs and then doing the same with the other.

"Better?" Reid just nodded and leaned down for another kiss. The kiss wasn't sweet and soft like the first one; it was rough and desperate as if they were trying to communicate their feelings by the touch.

Morgan's hand found its way into Reid's hair, grabbing a handful of the silk alike material and pushing his face closer trying to get as much of Reid as possible. Morgan could die happy; he finally knew what total bliss was.

The urge to thrust his hips was becoming almost unbearable and he totally lost it when Reid dragged his tongue across the roof of Morgan's mouth. And to his surprise Reid imitated the movement, he was about to repeat it again when he felt the body above him stiffen.

He broke the kiss and look up to the kid's face. Reid was breathing hard, his lips were bruised and his hair was a total mess, a sexier picture couldn't exist.

"Reid…" he trailed off when their eyes met.

"What is this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The kiss, the sounds, the emotions… the Look." The last part was said so low he barely caught it.

"Pretty boy I… you…this…" He took a deep breath and started over. "Reid, I lo…" He didn't get to finish because Reid mouth was against him again. They both knew what the other was trying to say behind the kiss: insecurity, fear, sadness, and love.

Even if they didn't make it at least they would be together…

****PAIN**********PAIN*********

I know, I know crappy chapter…

IM really SORRY for the late update, hope you want to continue reading the story…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys!  
I'm not going to even try to excuse myself for the ages do-update. I'm a theatrical writer and producer so that keeps up much of my time, as well as university, softball and work. So I'm REALLY sorry. Hope you guys find it in yourself to forgive me. So without further or do Chapter 7!  
-888888-9999999-999999**  
_"We find strength from our emotions, we just have to learn to channel it."- Me_

Reid's PoV  
_'My body hurt as hell'_ was his first thought as he came back from the land of dreams. His second thought was that the floor wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought. But wait, why was the floor breathing? And that's when he noticed that he wasn't in the floor, he was on top of Morgan; hard, muscled, breathing living Morgan. Spencer straightened and Morgan left out a soft whine, at that precise moment his brain decided to work properly and bombarded him with images of... last night or early morning? He couldn't quite tell the time it was, but he bet his limited edition Star Trek DVD's that it was the latter. His body was demanding, more like screaming, for coffee.

He sighed and that's when the pain doubled. Slowly looking at his body, he could see the light trembling on his limbs due to the cold temperatures, his arms where filled with bruises and scratches, his ribs were tender to the touch and his neck well lets not go there.

Trying to forget the memories of his torture, Reid substituted them with the... he couldn't say memories, because what Morgan left were more than mere memories. Memories could be forgotten, what Morgan left was an imprint. An imprint of his lips, his hands, his care...

Spencer loved Morgan with all his being, but he couldn't let him utter those three fateful words. If one of them somehow left this hell and the other didn't, they couldn't live on, having known that the love of their life was lost never to return, well those were his feelings anyway. Spencer sighed and winced again at the pain in his ribs, he was about to lay asleep on Morgan again when he heard the door opening.

"Kinky." said the voice behind him. Turning around he saw Rafael with some rope. He gulped and slowly straightened, trying not to wake Morgan, which he suspected was still sleeping due to his injury.

"Aw there are still a few patches of skin without bruises, dammit I knew I should have hit harder. O well we'll have to change that, don't we?" Rafael said as he got closer to Reid. He roughly took Spencer by the arm; Spencer winced, but didn't make any sound. Better control Rafael's psychotic demands without making Morgan suffer by watching.

"Now, now Spencer you know I'm not going to hurt you much. So what do we have in store for the moment...? Maybe... No, no, no... That's a bad idea. How about... no you're too tall for that. Hmmm... Spencer what should we do today? I know! Let's play the psychopath and his victim." As Rafael finished his lunatic rambling, he walked towards Reid with an evil smirk on his face.

Rafael roughly tied his hands behind his back with the rope. Spencer gnashed his teeth together, the pain in his arms was unbearable but he refuse to make a sound. Rafael dragged him to one of the forgotten chairs and pushed him hard towards it, then preceded sitting on his lap.

"I just had a dejavu, a few hours back I was in the same position, wasn't I?" Rafael grabbed his chin tightly. "I said, wasn't I? Don't make me repeat myself." Spencer just nodded and pulled his chin away from the tight grip making his eyes watered as his neck protested from the sudden movement.

"Reid! That's no way to treat me." Rafael started kissing Reid down his neck, then up again and over his jaw. "I got a deal for you. How about you follow what I say and Derek doesn't need to know or see what happens?" Rafael kept kissing his unresponsive lips and fingering the button of his shirt. If he did this, Rafael could actually force him to have sex with him, but if he didn't Morgan could watch Rafael rape him or worse Rafael could rape Morgan, and that would destroy him. "Tick tock tick tock. The clock is ticking. What do you say? I can't hear you. Maybe I should wake Morgan." He was about to get up.

"No! I'll do it! Just leave Morgan out of this."

A grin appeared on Rafael's face and Reid was suddenly scared for his life. He had made a pact with the devil.

"Excellent choice..."  
- CRIMINAL MINDS-

Hotch's PoV

"We got a lead from the investigation which…" That was all Hotch heard before turning down JJ's voice as she talked to the media. The only thing in his mind right now was, how where his agent holding up. If Rafael was actually doing half of what he did to his other victims... well let's say Morgan and Reid wouldn't be the same.

"How are you sure it's an actual lead and not a ruse of the killer to send the investigation elsewhere?" A young reporter asked.

"We are certain this lead is absolutely valid and accurate. We have been working insatiably to capture this psychopath. Any other questions?"

"How do you plan capturing the so called 'Butcher among Butchers' killer when you are two men down?" As the reporter finished talking, an eerie silence took hold of the crowd and then the questions came bombarding JJ without a moment of pause.

"Please, calm down. Please. If you'll let me answer…" JJ tried to talk but the voices of the reporters went beyond her own. That's when Hotch took pity on her and climb the podium. He softly touch her shoulder, she shook her head and got down from the stage.

"This psychopath is a great killer, we can't cross that. We can even compare him to Jack the Ripper, or even the Zodiac killer. He has done what no other criminal has accomplished; he has kidnapped two of our best agents. But please rest in peace because we'll capture this killer, and then you'll have the opportunity to question him on his great deeds. That will be all." The reporters when into a frenzy after that, but Hotch just ignored them and climbed of the stage.

"What the hell did you just do?" JJ almost yelled at him.

"I just got us a ticket home. I gave him what every serial killer wants… Fame."

-CRIMINAL MINDS-

**Hey. Hope you like the chapter. I know it was short, but at least it was something! Hope you like it and keep reading and loving the story. I hope I haven't lost my touch! Love you all!**

**PLEASE Review! And leave you love behind! =] **


End file.
